


Como un fruto por su peso

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supportive Craig Tucker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Craig es un autor no muy conocido de novelas de ciencia ficción y Tweek es un actor que apenas ha salido en un par de comerciales.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo

Era curioso que la gente ya no pareciera tan entusiasmada con el futuro. Llegada la nueva era y el chasco que supuso podía decirse que la fantasía futurista se había roto por allá de los lejanísimos ochentas e intentó subsistir a lo largo de los noventas pero él siempre fue un apasionado de lo vintage. Un poco anticuado, un poco soso. Un poco contradictorio considerando que había tomado el camino de la escritura en el carril de la ciencia ficción desde un poco antes de la universidad. Pero los caminos de la inspiración son caprichosos y cuando sus sueños de convertirse en un afamado astronauta se vieron aplastados par la realidad en la cual Craig no era exactamente el mejor estudiante, decidió que al menos debía hacer algo con todas esas fantasías sobre extraterrestres y caminatas lunares que ya nunca vería cumplirse. Era feliz, sin duda, se sentía completo y no estaba realmente frustrado pero a veces le producía cierta desazón cuando su editor le recomendaba encaminar sus tramas a algo más rentable. A Craig no le interesaban las historias de amor, todavía se sentía como un niño de primaria ante la mención del romance. Su editor insistía y él solía abandonar la mesa con una seña obscena, dejándole las palabras resbalando a un espacio muerto. Tampoco escribía esperando un golpe de suerte que lo volviera hiper millonario como mal soñaban muchos escritores todavía, esperando que alguien comprara su historia para llevarla a las pantallas en ciertas plataformas monopolizadoras. En realidad Craig desde hacía mucho había dejado de tener una respuesta al por qué escribía. Por aburrimiento, quizá, por costumbre. Como fuera su editor no podía quejarse porque él seguía entregando sus escritos en tiempo y forma sin faltas gracias a la libertad que le daba su trabajo como dependiente en la farmacia del pueblo. Su padre le había pedido como un favor al dueño que lo dejara trabajar un verano para que hiciera algo productivo pero ya llevaba contados cinco años allí y no se había molestado en buscar otro empleo ni siquiera cuando acabó la universidad. Le gustaba escribir y sus padres de cualquier manera nunca esperaron grandes cosas de él. Tenía para subsistir y con eso era suficiente para él. 

Podía ser que su editor tuviera un poco de razón al decirle que le hacía falta más ambición pero los años lo habían convertido en alguien indolente y despreocupado. Si nadie se había preocupado por reformarlo en su niñez, era un trabajo que como adulto él no iba a tomarse. 

Se conformaba con sus menciones cada tanto en ciertos sitios en internet o las entrevistas que le pedían para ciertas redes sociales, aunque el desencanto por su incapacidad para generar conversaciones contrastaba con su fluidez para escribir. No le gustaba dar la cara y siempre aparecía con alguna máscara o envuelto en vendas. Craig pensaba que lo hacía ver como alguien genial pero casi nadie volvía a contactarlo después de eso. Token más de una vez le dijo que era un inmaduro y Clyde le daba la razón en silencio. Pero ellos qué iban a saber de todos modos. Craig era feliz con lo que tenía y hacía, aunque no fuera precisamente el autor más reconocido ni siquiera de South Park. 

Por eso cuando su editor lo llamó para pedirle permiso de ofrecer sus escritos a unos amigos cineastas lo primero que hizo fue enfadarse. Él no escribía para eso, sin duda, además no recibiría ni un sólo centavo de eso, ni reconocimiento porque eran cineastas amateurs y a lo mucho lograrían dos vistas y serían de sus madres. No iba a dejar que mancillaran su arte de esa manera.

Estaba harto de todo y de todos, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras chocaba su vaso de frappé contra la mesa de la cafetería donde su editor le citó con la ingenua creencia de lograr hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Lo había hecho manejar más de dos horas lejos de su casa pero valdría la pena si lograba hacerlo llorar a base de insultos.

— Disculpa, mi compañero tuvo qué irse un poco antes así que yo voy a tomar su turno. Espero que no te moleste, si se te ofrece algo más no dudes en llamarme.

Craig giró la cabeza con tal velocidad que su gorro se deslizó por sus cabellos, ojos completamente abiertos ante la figura que ya había adivinado por esa voz un poco chillona todavía pero mucho menos insegura de lo que recordaba.

— ¿Tweek? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? 

El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, las mejillas cubiertas de un pálido mortecino.


	2. Para cuando pidas volver

Los años no habían hecho en él más que magia. Siempre fue alguien bonito, con ese beso de eterna juventud en la forma aniñada de sus facciones, la sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera y los ojos de cuarzo que tanto extrañó. No lo estaba culpando de nada, Tweek siempre fue alguien bastante nervioso e impulsivo y pudo comprender por qué cierta mañana simplemente escapó de casa después de discutir con sus padres porque quería dejar los estudios para dedicarse a la actuación. Craig fue el primero en defenderlo,como siempre, diciendo que desde la primaria era lógico que siguiera ese camino y llamó a sus padres un par de imbéciles por no apoyar a uno de los futuros mejores actores del mundo. Lo castigaron a él por ese insulto pero Craig se encargó de sacarlo aquella noche de su habitación para dar un paseo en su bicicleta por las calles del pueblo. Cuando llegó por la tarde a buscarlo sus padres le dijeron que había escapado y quiso creer que fue una excusa para negarlo, pero conforme pasaron los días y Tweek no aparecía descubrió que realmente se había escapado. Le dio una especie de orgullo aquél acto de rebeldía sin embargo el sentimiento se fue volviendo agrio a medida que el chico, a quien había nombrado como su mejor y más especial amigo no se comunicaba con él. Su paranoia no estaba en el nivel de Tweek así que nunca pensó que le estuviera ocurriendo nada malo y por el contrario lo imaginaba tan embriagado en las mieles de la fama que incluso había olvidado a sus viejos amigos. Le dolió mucho tiempo pero lo guardó en la cajita donde ponía el resto de sus emociones para que no estorbaran. Aunque en muchos de sus cuentos curiosamente el extraterrestre con curiosos filamentos parecidos a cabellos rubios se volvió un villano recurrente en sus historias. De alguna manera había que buscar la catarsis. Pero lo tenía enfrente, con el rostro mucho más bonito y redondo de lo que recordaba a pesar de lo pálido que se había puesto, a pesar de la manera en la que estaba temblando como si buscara escapar.

— ¿Estás cumpliendo el cliché del actor que se mantiene siendo mesero?

Tweek parpadeó confundido ante la suavidad repentina en su voz, dándole la oportunidad a no mencionar los cuatro años completos que ni siquiera se dignó a enviarle un mensaje. Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos.

— Ojalá. No me dejan tan buenas propinas como para poder pagarme el alquiler. Tengo otro empleo como bartender por las noches.

— Oh.

Tweek esta vez no pudo disimular una risa ante lo desinteresado que se escuchaba a pesar de estarlo viendo fijamente. Desde primaria Craig siempre fue el más guapo de su clase y ahora se había convertido en un hombre que fácilmente podría encontrar en una pasarela de alta costura. Pero su forma desfachatada de vestir le decía que había tomado un rumbo muy diferente. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar, de sentarse y ponerse al día pero sintió en la nuca la mirada de su jefe.

— Debo ir a atender otra mesa, pero si necesitas algo...

— Claro, lo siento.

Tweek le sonrió una última vez antes de marcharse a dejar un menú acompañado de la letanía de ofertas y especiales a los nuevos clientes, sabiendo que los ojos azules de Craig seguían pegados a él como un niño confundido. Vio entrar a un hombre que le parecía vagamente familiar pero no podía recordar de dónde, aunque por la mirada sorprendida que le dio supo que no lo estaba confundiendo. Estaba por llamarlo pero los comensales de su mesa empezaron a ordenar y el muchacho buscó aquél conocido gorro entre las mesas, sentándose con la boca abierta.

— Lo sé, amigo, pero no, no estás alucinando. Es Tweek.

— ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en Manhattan. 

— No tengo idea. La última vez que supe algo de él fue hace cuatro años. Esperaba que ya estuviera reclamando su primer Oscar o algo así.

— Como sea, es una feliz coincidencia pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre así que arreglemos de una vez esto. A Michael le gusta tu guión, el de los extraterrestres que se mimetizan con los borrachos en los bares y quiere hacer un corto. Antes de que te portes como el cara de culo que eres escucha esto: Conseguimos un presupuesto de una casa de cine. Eso significa que puedes quedarte con una parte del dinero.

— Si hiciera cosas por dinero ya habría tomado el puesto en la comisaría, pero sabes que eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. No quiero que vuelvan mi cuento en un depresivo largometraje de gente llorando bajo la lluvia a blanco y negro o algo así, Pete.

— No seas tan imbécil, Tucker, me debes muchas por colocar tus escritos mediocres en revistas de buena reputación.

— Y tú me debes más por todas las veces que te he sacado de la preventiva por manejar ebrio, así que no me puedes chantajear con nada. 

— Sabes que pienso que eres un desperdicio porque no tienes nada de ambición. Esto también te conviene a ti, si llega a salir tu nombre en los créditos al menos un puñado de personas te conocerá.

Craig había dejado de escucharlo, sin intención de ser descortés pero sin voluntad para concentrarse viendo a Tweek hacer malabares con las bebidas azucaradas y las crepas de la mesa, regresándolo a cuando eran niños y la única manera que tenía de pasar tiempo con su amigo era quedarse esperando en un rincón de la cafetería, viéndolo ir y venir entre las mesas que eran incluso más altas que él. Ahora seguro que era al menos unos centímetros más alto que él, pero en ese entonces era hilarante verlo ponerse de puntas para dejar las tazas en las mesas antes de volver a la barra por más, sonriendo al pasar a su lado y jurándole que en un minuto estaría con él. Craig se quedaba como un soldado allí hasta que su madre se apiaaba del chiquillo y lo dejaba irse a jugar con su amigo. Nunca fue un secreto que Craig estaba enamorado de Tweek pero siempre pensó que su amistad valía más que una relación que seguramente se enfriaría y moriría y Craig no quería alejarse de Tweek. 

De haber sabido al menos s ehubiera atrevido a besarlo un par de veces. Chasqueó la lengua, sorbiendo los restos de su frappé, viendo a Pete terminar de revisar el menú una vez que se resignó a ser ignorado. Revisó sin ninguna clase de pena su cartera, encontrándola vacía, girándose hacia Pete quien ya estaba rodando los ojos ante la sonrisa de su amigo. Era una amistad extraña y no le gustaba mucho pensar al respecto, pero eso era lo que eran. Un par de amigos que se avergonzaban de serlo y disfrazaban de trabajo sus salidas juntos. 

— Está bien, pero tengo dos condiciones. Deberás pagar hoy porque salí sin un centavo. Y tienes qué convencer a Tweek de que actúe en el corto.

Pete se echó a reír de una forma tan aguda que incluso otras mesas giraron a verlo, pero Craig lejos de incomodarse comenzó a reírse también, brindando con su vaso vacío cuando su amigo le dijo entre carcajadas que seguía siendo un caso perdido.


	3. Pláticas de café

Tweek tenía sus motivos para habersemantenido oculto. Era un mantra que se estaba repitiendo entre dientes mientras intentaba conservar la sonrisa y la amabilidad para los clientes, rogando no confundir ninguna orden, sujetando su libreta de pedidos como un talismán. Por supuesto que los había extrañado y cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal lo que más hubiera deseado era un abrazo y unas palabras de consuelo pero tenía sus motivos. Entendía a Craig, su manera de ser siempre fue así, demasiado desgarbada y sincera como para guardar rencores. Era una persona simple, si le agradas le agradas y si no, no se esfuerza por disimularlo o cambiarlo. Le gustaba mucho eso de él, era alguien con quien nunca tenía sorpresas y dado lo nervioso que solía ser en el pasado era natural que buscara esa clase de compañía. Era gracioso viendo las cosas como adulto pero en la niñez Craig fue su mayor figura de apoyo y el único que realmente tuvo un poco de valor para ayudarlo. Era un mar de inseguridades y cataclismos pero Craig siempre era un puerto seguro y así fue consiguiendo encontrar su propio centro. Lo guardaba tan cerca del corazón que muchas veces su recuerdo fue lo único que lo sacaba de los lugares más oscuros donde terminó tropezando. Se sintió atemorizado al verlo, fueron cuatro años sin siquiera un mensaje en alguna red social de las cuales por cierto terminó dándose de baja, sin una llamada o siquiera una arcaica carta para darle señales de vida. Salió huyendo una madrugada, atizado precisamente porque Craig le dijo que era capaz de lo que fuera y con valor pero sin planes se marchó. Las cosas fueron bien un tiempo pero...Se mordió los labios para no ponerse a temblar y dejar caer la bandeja con bebidas y postres. Por supuesto que su amigo no iba a saltarle encima con acusaciones y dolorosos reclamos. Le había abierto una bienvenida tan sutil, la posibilidad de tomar la iniciativa como una cortesía al menos y Tweek sinceramente estaba agradecido porque de todas las personas, hubiera sido Craig quien lo hubiera encontrado primero. Sonrió cuando el acompañante de Craig le llamó a él y no a su compañera para que le tomara la orden, caminando con cierta cadencia entre las mesas. Craig estaba de espaldas a ellos y tuvo el impulso de poner sus manos en sus ojos como cuando eran niños y hacerlo saltar porque sus dedos siempre estaban fríos. En lugar de eso apretó la libreta, parándose a una distancia medianamente prudente entre ellos.

— ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?— Craig lo miró sin rodeos y el otro chico no pareció sorprenderse.

— Mira al Señor Sutilezas— el muchacho frente a él resopló, girándose para mirarlo sin sonreír pero de alguna manera amable—. Está bien si no me recuerdas, me fui de South Park a los doce. Soy Pete.

—Pete...¡Claro! ¡Eras de los niños góticos!— Tweek le estiró la mano y Pete la aceptó, carraspeando para no ponerse a temblar—. Solían estar mucho tiempo en la cafetería d emis padres, creo que porque los corrieron de otro sitio ¿No es verdad?

— Claro que fue por eso— Craig sonrió con burla hacia Pete y él le hizo una seña obscena que fue rápidamente devuelta—. Como sea ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

— En unas dos horas más pero después de eso debo ir al bar. 

— ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí? Te podemos llevar en mi auto. Tenemos una oferta que hacerte.

Tweek hizo una mueca graciosa, como un tic contenido y Craig no pudo evitar sonreírle. Sabía que crecería para volverse un hombre atractivo pero nunca esperó que tanto. 

— No queda muy lejos, podemos llegar caminando pero no quisiera entretenerlos. Si quieres puedo darte mi número y vernos en mi día libre. 

— Por supuesto que me vas a dar tu número, Tweek. Y por supuesto también que te vamos a esperar las dos horas aunque sólo podamos charlar quince minutos. Este imbécil y yo tenemos mucho interés en este negocio que queremos proponerte.

— ¿Negocio?

— Estás alardeando, Craig, pero sí. Verás, tu amigo se convirtió en un mediocre escritor de ciencia ficción en sus ratos libres que para ser justos son bastantes y aunque ya lo dije, es bastante mediocre, unos amigos míos están interesados en hacer guión y un corto de uno de sus cuentos. Pero él dice que sólo aceptará cedernos su obra maestra si tú actúas para nosotros. No te puedo prometer una paga buena, pero sí que te hagas un poco de publicidad. 

— Craig siempre escribió pero antes sólo me mostraba a mí lo que hacía. Me alegra que te hayas animado a compartir tu talento con los demás, Craig. Pero desafortunadamente ya no me dedico a la actuación. 

Pete y Craig saltaron en sus asientos al mirar tan fijamente a Tweek, incrédulos. El muchacho se pasó la mano por un brazo, nervioso.

— Hice un par de comerciales pero no tuve mucho éxito así que lo dejé. Pero puedo contactarlos con alguien, tengo en mente a...

— Me importa un carajo el corto, Tweek, sólo quiero un motivo para que podamos volver a hablar y vernos sin que te sientas incómodo y no quiero ser un acosador que maneje dos horas sólo para venir a molestarte a tu trabajo. 

— Hola otra vez, Señor Sutilezas.

— ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amigo necesita excusas para pasar tiempo conmigo?

Tweek sonrió con tristeza, la mirada hacia la mano de Craig y después la suya cerrándose en sus dedos, mirándolo a los ojos. El azul permanecía suave, cálido al igual que su sonrisa y sus labios al besar sus nudillos. 

— No son excusas, te estoy pidiendo permiso. Si no quisiste saber nada de nosotros por tanto tiempo debe ser por algo y yo no voy a presionarte. Pero tampoco puedo evitar lo que siento ¿Me entiendes? Si este estúpido no estuviera aquí ahora mismo estaría llorando y pegándome a tus piernas como un bebé, pero no quiero estar mañana entre los videos más vergonzosos de la semana cortesía de "Pete, el mayor hijo de perra de South Park". 

— Si querías que te diera tiempo para humillarte a solas con Tweek me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

— Te dejé quedar porque no tengo dinero para la cuenta ¿Recuerdas?

— Si tienes tiempo para esperarme podemos caminar juntos a mi otro trabajo. Quizá si me cuentas tu cuento logres convencerme de actuar.


	4. Dos o tres errores

¿Cuánto puede soportar un ser humano sin pestañear? Craig sentía sus ojos picar, resecos, pero su terquedad le impedía hacer cualquier otro movimiento ocular que mirar.

Y es que delante de él estaba viendo el prodigio.

Ya sabía que Tweek era talentoso y disciplinado porque él siempre lo acompañaba a sus clases de teatro y era el primero en la fila en sus obras pero su talento natural fue explotado al máximo. Su amigo le contó brevemente que estuvo en Los Ángeles, no en Manhattan como todo el pueblo sospechaba, tomando clases de actuación y de modelaje, incluso de canto y se notaba. Sólo debió leer dos veces el guión para aprendérselo, para tomarlo como suyo y comenzar a moverse como si llevara años interpretando ese papel o más todavía como si en verdad fuera un alien intentando confundirse entre la gente. Su único "capricho" fue que llevara el rostro cubierto, diciendo que si pixeleaban su rostro y distorsionaban su voz sería un recurso barato pero eficaz y a Craig le encantó. Michael, el director, sólo se encogió de hombros, dejándolo hacer lo que deseara siempre que no alterara la esencia del corto. Al final él también estaba junto a Craig y Pete contemplando la manera en que Tweek tomaba la escueta y precaria escenografía para darle vida, para hacerla real y tan creíble que de verdad era imposible no cuestionarse si Tweek les había mentido sobre sólo haber hecho dos o tres comerciales. Era un actor formado, brillante. Craig repasaba las líneas de Tweek, saboreando el tono que él usaba para darle una profundidad y un misterio que envolvía, la manera atrayente con que bailaba entre los maniquíes que habían dispuesto ante la falta de extras, la forma en que tomaba el vaso que simulaba ser un líquido metálico. Tweek dominaba su cuerpo de una manera total, usaba hasta las puntas de su cabello como recurso, cada palabra, cada mirada estaba totalmente controlada y hacía magia. Los tres estaban viéndolo con embeleso, dos de ellos con un brillo avaricioso al saber que tan buena actuación significaría buenas críticas y éstas se podían traducir en ofertas de colaboraciones que generarían dinero.

Craig lo miraba y recordaba las caminatas a casa tras sus clases de teatro donde debía tomarlo de la mano porque su atención se centraba por completo en leer sus guiones, en recordarlosy no se fijaba para cruzar la calle pero para eso estaba él, para llevarlo a salvo a la cafetería y quedarse las horas que fueran necesarias viéndolo murmurar entre dientes sus diálogos para memorizarlos, sin que su atención se perdiera entre las órdenes que debía servir. Estaba algo herido por haberse perdido su crecimiento, pero orgulloso por el resultado incluso si no tenía derecho a sentirlo.

— No pudo creer que este sea el primer ensayo— murmuró Pete probablemente sin notarlo cuando la luz roja por fin se apagó y Tweek dejó salir un suspiro de alivio—. Amigo, vales oro.

—¿Tú crees? Siento que me atoré un poco en la parte donde llegan al tercer bar, no me malinterpretes, pero siento que la transición es un poco confusa. Imagino que tu intención era precisamente esa, que fuera un misterio qué identidad tomarían para que el público busque al alien entre el tumulto sin saber quién es pero no sé si lo logré.

— Debes estar bromeando, tomaste un texto mediocre y confuso y lo volviste una obra de arte, esto es actuación de primera.

— No es un texto mediocre, es muy innovador. Cuando Craig me estaba contando la trama me emocioné mucho pero leerlo fue mucho mejor.

— Tú lo hiciste lucir como algo decente— Craig suspiró, abriendo los brazos esperando a que el muchacho reaccionara. Se notaba cohibido y no quería incomodarlo pero fue amargo que no respondiera el abrazo como antes—. Este fue el primer ensayo pero pienso que pudo ser la primera grabación también, no pareces necesitar mucha ayuda, pensé que no tenías experiencia en la actuación aparte de los comerciales de ¿Pasta dental, dijiste?

— Eran de pastas comestibles, no me los recuerdes— la risa de Tweek sonó abochornada, disculpándose por haberlo rechazado—. No me pagaron con dinero sino con pastas, comí spaguetthi casi un año entero y no parecían acabarse nunca.

— Hablando de eso ¿No es hora de comer? Podemos ir a mi departamento, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Prometo no hacer nada con pasta.

— Quizá en otra ocasión— Tweek tomó su mochila, despidiéndose con la mano mientras salía casi corriendo.

Craig dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y decepcionado, mirando la punta de sus zapatos. La vez que lo encontraron en la cafetería también se negó a que lo esperara al final de su turno y aunque le dio su número apenas le respondía los mensajes. No esperaba que los años realmente hubieran desgastado su amistad, no sabía cómo sentirse ante la actitud de Tweek.Fueron mejores amigos más de diez años, no sentía merecerse que le tratara como a un extraño más.

Apartó la mano de Pete de sus hombros, resistiéndose a lucir tan patético como para necesitar consuelo. 


	5. Para describir la noche

Veía las figuras en el techo fragmentarse sin que pudiera armar algo coherente con las sombras. Era un ejercicio que solía mantener su imaginación activa o resultarle relajante cuando era niño pero desde la adolescencia lo había abandonado. Tenía algo de sentido que con el regreso de Tweek ciertas costumbres también lo hicieran. Mirar con ojos demasiado abiertos, sonreír a veces y ese casi imperceptible temblor en las manos, el esfuerzo por decir frases conciliadoras y mantener una imagen más o menos ecuánime para no alarmarlo. Tweek fue siempre su confidente, la persona que sabía todo sobre él incluso aunque no lo dijera, lo veía en su mirada siempre franca. Tweek podía ser muchas cosas bajo la superficie y era algo que Craig también atesoraba en sus secretos, porque pocos pactos son tan solemnes como los del silencio. Tenía a Tweek tan cerca todo el tiempo que perderlo fue como perderse a sí mismo, no había un hombro al cual pudiera acudir esa ocasión porque aunqu el resto de sus amigos eran comprensivos, simplemente no eran Tweek. A veces uno le adjudica roles a las personas sin notarlo y para Craig su amigo favorito era el único que debía cargar con el peso de saber cuán verdaderamente roto estaba por dentro. Podía ser que fuera alguien muy directo y demasiado poco sutil pero eso no era igual a ser insensible, por el contrario, rascando un poco cualquiera habría podido notar que el muchacho era absurdamente sensitivo. Podía hacer un drama por cosas simples como una broma que no comprendió pero Tweek entonces se echaría a reír para aligerar el ambiente y todo volvería a su equilibrio. 

Cuando se fue se llevó sus secretos más difíciles y Craig se quedó allí, congelado ante la idea de no tener un sitio donde pudiera ser él mismo sin sentirse juzgado. Porque la gente siempre estaba esperando algo, asumiendo algo y era fácil fingir que no le interesaba calzar en los moldes, que estaba perfectamente bien siendo la persona que él quería ser y no la que esperaban pero muchas veces aquello era más una frase para terceros que para sí mismo. De las enseñanzas más valiosas que había tenido de Tweek era que todo el mundo necesita quebrarse a veces y debería ser un derecho tener algún sitio seguro. Era hipócrita que se hubiera marchado, masculló contra su almohada, demasiado cansado de tener los ojos abiertos. Mañana volvería a hacer el mejor intento de no lucir herido, de comprender que a veces simplemente la gente cambia o por mucho que se sostengan lazos contra el corazón, nada puede hacerse si la persona que sostiene el otro extremo prefirió cortarlo. 

Pero ese lazo lo sujetó todas las veces que estaba a punto de rendirse, siendo su único aliciente. Muchas veces fantaseaba con Tweek volviendo en una estúpidamente lujosa camioneta, de artista multimillonario sólo por él o encender la televisión y diciendo en cualquier entrevista que había sido gracias a él que decidió tomar la vida de actor y luchar por sus sueños. Poco le importaba la fama, quería aferrarse a que no había sido olvidado o reemplazado. No podía decir que se había _conformado_ con la amistad de Tweek porque eso sonaría a que la estaba infravalorando y no había nada que amara más en el mundo que escuchar de sus labios ser llamado "amigo" le hacía sentir importante, reconocido.Además si hubiera estirado su mano para tomar un poco más del corazón de Tweek sabía que a cambio iba a obtener la triste certeza de que no estaban hechos uno para el otro porque ambos tenían intereses muy diferentes y eso a veces dolía un poco, como duelen todas las posibilidades que no pueden elegirse. 

Se preguntaba si algo hubiera cambiado si aquella noche, tras recorrer el pueblo en bicicleta y finalmente resguardarse bajo un puente en el parque en lugar de besar sus labios hubiera besado su frente. 

Había olvidado ese detalle mucho tiempo, hasta que volvió a verlo y una lluvia de culpas lo bombardeó, pensando que aquello debía ser el motivo de su frialdad. Tweek no era como él, debía sentirse cuando menos asustado ante esa tácita confesión. Aunque si buscaba un poco más en su memoria recordaba la manera en que la luna lucía pálida y muerta comparada con el brillo en esos ojos ámbar con verde. 

Se estaba engañando, estaba siendo autoindulgente consigo mismo. Arrojó la almohada al otro lado de la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. No quería disculparse por un _error_ de hacía años ni traerlo de vuelta a la mesa. Quizá lo mejor era tomar una actitud indiferente él también, darle el espacio que necesitaba o resignarse a que no todas las amistades soportan la distancia. 

Estaba hablando de Tweek. De _su_ Tweek.

Tomó las llaves de auto, apenas acomodándose la chamarra sobre el cuerpo antes de salir. Manejó lo más calmado que pudo, estacionándose a unas cuantas cuadras del bar donde Tweek trabajaba por las noches. El muchacho siempre fue una fuente de energía impresionante, era un pequeño huracán llenando cada espacio en cada sitio y por eso de alguna manera no se sorprendía que tuviera fuerzas para ir a los ensayos por las tardes a pesar de tener dos trabajos y quizá más actividades por el día. Suspiró, mordisqueando la orilla de su chamarra mientras marcaba el número de Tweek, encogiéndose en el asiento con el corazón latiendo en sus labios.

— ¿Craig?

— Hola— se aclaró la garganta, soltando la chamarra—. ¿Estás despierto?— se palmeó la frente por la estupidez que acababa de decir, preguntándose si no era mejor que colgara y fingiera que no había llamado nunca.

— De hecho estoy trabajando ¿Pasa algo?

— No, bueno, estoy cerca del bar y quería, no sé. Ah, sí. Me quedé sin gasolina y quería ver si podías prestarme dinero para ir a comprar.

— Claro, pero justo ahora estoy algo ocupado ¿Puedes esperar a que salga? Me faltan quince minutos.

— Perfecto. Estoy a dos calles. 

Craig colgó, encendiendo el radio y distrayéndose con cualquier cosa en el celular, queriendo ignorar el pulso que se le alteraba, las palabras que comenzaban a enredarse en su lengua. No era momento de pensar nada. Unos golpecitos en la ventana lo sacaron de la atención al juego que estaba jugando, sintiendo el aire condensarse fuera de sus pulmones al ver la sonrisa de Tweek. Le abrió la puerta de copiloto y él se acomodó en el asiento.

— ¿No tienes frío? ¿Por qué no traes chamarra?

— En el bar hay mucha gente y como estaba en movimiento no lo sentí, sabes que nunca he sido muy susceptible al frío.

— Sí, pareces una manta térmica— sonrió, encendiendo el motor después de colocarse el cinturón.

— Pensé que no tenías gasolina.

— Te mentí. No sabía cómo decirte que quiero hablar contigo y me puse nervioso, tampoco te voy a obligar a ir a ningún sitio si no quieres pero de verdad me gustaría que habláramos.

— No has cambiado nada— Tweek sonrió contra la palma de su mano, acomodándose en el asiento—. Podemos ir a mi departamento si quieres, no queda muy lejos de aquí pero te advierto que está hecho un desastre.

Craig sonrió, bajando un poco la música mientras conducía bajo las indicaciones del otro, estacionando en un complejo de edificios no muy distinto al suyo propio. Subieron un par de pisos y Tweek lo invitó a pasar. No era que él fuera un aficionado al orden pero sí mucho más que su amigo. Aún así sonreía encantado, recorriendo con la vista cada rincón que pudiera decirle más de la vida de Tweek. La ropa tirada en el suelo eran testimonio de lo terriblemente cansado que debía llegar, sólo con deseos de echarse a la cama, los platos amontonados la velocidad con que debía comer para saltar de un sitio al otro en un horario. Se sentó sin invitación en el sofá, apartando un montón de ropa, mirando con diversión una pequeña peluca negra larga y lacia. La acomodó en la mesita de noche, esperando a que Tweek volviera de la cocina con un par de tazas de café humeando. 

— Quizá no podamos pagarte mucho por el corto, pero puedo ofrecerme a limpiar tu departamento en pago, te ahorrarías una fortuna en tiempo y dinero.

— No me gusta tener extraños husmeando en mi intimidad. 

— Claro— asintió, tomando la taza, pero en vez de beber la acomodó en la mesita de noche—. Pero no se supone que llames extraño a tu mejor amigo de la infancia ¿No crees? Es decir, ni siquiera pasó tanto tiempo, Tweek, fueron cuatro años. En un pueblo pequeño como South Park las cosas no cambian en tan poco. 

— Lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo...— suspiró, recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, apoyando la taza en una de sus rodillas. Craig no quería sonreír por esa manía tan suya—. Pensé que las cosas serían diferentes y...No lo sé.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No sé, pensé que sólo necesitaba irme para comenzar a brillar y al cabo de un tiempo me di cuenta que la fama no es como la pintan, el talento es importante pero también las relaciones personales y sabes que siempre he sido terrible para socializar. Me fui alejando del medio por miedo a la convivencia, a arruinar las entrevistas y esas cosas. No sé, pensé que sería vergonzoso volver derrotado después de haberme ido de esa manera y me quedé un poco más a intentarlo una última vez pero en medio de eso entré en una crisis porque me sentía un fracasado y simplemente me perdí.Después intenté volver a tocar puertas pero nadie recuerda una cara en este medio y me fui disolviendo. Un amigo con el que compartía departamento me sugirió que lo intentara con otro _tipo_ de público, la idea me estuvo rondando un tiempo y cuando lo intenté descubrí que me gustaba mucho. Pero me sentí avergonzado, como si hubiera caído muy bajo y decidí que ya había sido suficiente. Por eso regresé pero preferí no decirle nada a nadie, sabes cómo es la gente, amigo, no estaba listo para las habladurías de la gente, menos para enfrentar a mi familia. 

— Las peores jaulas están en nuestras propias cabezas ¿No?— Craig resopló, tomando su taza—. No sé qué decirte, Tweek, no creo que sea vergonzoso no ser el mejor en algo que disfrutas, como dijiste, no todo se trata de talento, a veces también es sólo suerte pero eso no significa que seas un fracaso o que no merezcas ser tratado con respeto. Al menos sabes que yo siempre te hubiera apoyado, incluso si toda tu carrera eran comerciales de pasta, yo te hubiera apoyado y pobre de quien se metiera contigo por eso. 

— Eso puedo creerlo, pero no puedo asegurar que me hubieras seguido viendo con los mismos ojos si te hubieras enterado que me gusta otro tipo de espectáculos. 

— ¿Porno? ¿Películas para niños? Lo que te haga feliz no tiene nada qué ver conmigo,yo estoy para apoyarte, no para juzgarte. 

— No es propiamente porno, es un poco más ¿artístico? Es entretenimiento para adultos pero con ciertas temáticas más sofisticadas y no hay sexo realmente. Sé que no me ibas a juzgar pero pensé que no te sentirías cómodo si te hablaba sobre esto.

— ¿Lo dices porque soy asexual? ¿Desde cuándo eso ha sido un problema entre nosotros, Tweek? 

— Nunca— resopló, dejando la taza en la mesita, acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de Craig, apretando su pantalón—. Soy un estúpido por haberme hecho una serie de ideas ¿Verdad? 

— Todos somos unos estúpidos a veces pero me alegra que al menos tú lo reconozcas— sonrió, pasando sus dedos por su cabello—. Si eso te hace feliz deberías volver a intentarlo, estamos en un momento de la humanidad que parece un poco más abierta a estas cosas, no creo que debas avergonzarte, cariño. A lo mejor no te es de mucha ayuda pero sabes que hagas lo que hagas yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso y apoyándote.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Me siento más tranquilo ahora— sonri{o, girándose para mirar a Craig a los ojos, besando sus dedos—. Tenía siglos que nadie me llamaba "cariño".

— Me preocupa la clase de gente con la que has convivido, entonces. 

— Me alegra mucho que" te quedaras sin gasolina", Craig. De verdad me hacía mucha falta hablar contigo. 


End file.
